


Trick or Treat

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's Blacksand Halloween [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: - TRICK OR TREAT -Give me something good to eatThe delight mixed with fear on Halloween is pretty strong stuff, for a boogeyman.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's Blacksand Halloween [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670500
Kudos: 9
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/2/2014.

Sandy follows the weaving set of footprints along the beach in Dreamland, laughing to himself when he sees the trail edge down to where the waves wash the golden sand. He can see the startled affront in the confused prints each time it happens, and he hopes he’ll get to see one of these knots in the winding path being made when he catches up.

At one point, he can tell that the person making the prints sat down for a while, facing the shell-like spires of his palace, and shakes his head. Of course he wouldn’t have intended to enter Dreamsand at such a random point, but on this night, Sandy can only be glad that he didn’t have to pull him out of the border. He probably had tried to go to both Sandy’s current location and the palace at the same time, again. At least the beach had been the midpoint this time, and not part of the Dreamland ocean, though Sandy hadn’t minded _too_ much—or at all, really—that Pitch couldn’t focus enough to abandon the strange aquatic form he had put on in order to get to shore, that time.

Sandy knows he’s catching up when he finds a wrapper for a caramel-apple lollipop abandoned in the sand. Dreamland pushes human things out of it after a short amount of time if Sandy doesn’t bring them in, so whoever ate the lollipop can’t be too far ahead. He follows the footsteps, and, now, a lollipop stick, a wrapper for a gummy brain, some pieces of foil printed with fragments of a grinning jack-o-lantern, and a few other unidentifiable wrappers around a high dune.

On the other side, there’s Pitch, as expected, unsteady on his feet and a bag of candy in his hand. The pattern on the bag is of somewhat rude-looking shooting stars, and Sandy hopes that when Pitch was outside Dreamland it looked like something else.

Pitch, who hasn’t seen him yet, sighs heavily and pops another piece of candy into his mouth. “This realm is too big,” he declares grandly, continuing his slow forward progress. “It’s Halloween, where are you? You’re always…always everywhere, otherwise. Gotta do something mean. Right. You are a disgrace!” He yells at a crab walking in a much straighter line than he is. The crab takes no notice.

Sandy presses his fist against his mouth to keep from laughing out loud so early. When he’s recovered himself, he takes pity on Pitch’s Halloween-drunk state and hop-floats out in front of him.

“Sandy!” Pitch cries, reaching out for him, and Sandy lets himself be reached. The embrace turns into a tackle into the ground, somehow, and Pitch just smiles happily at Sandy even as he’s dusted with gold and even as Sandy starts to sign a few questions.

“Did you appear because of the crab? I was lying about that. But you care about everything and I really wanted you here. I thought your palace had shadows in it to help me get in? I’ve been on this beach forever. And because you always ask, Halloween was great. Teenagers can be really skittish.” He laughs. “But of course it was all mixed up with delight and hmm…” He drops that train of thought and kisses Sandy deeply, taking the kind of unreserved pleasure in it that quickens Sandy’s pulse and makes him reluctant to let go, save for one thing.

Sandy pushes Pitch away, ignoring the needy noise he makes for the moment but carefully storing it in his memory, and snaps his fingers to let Pitch know that he needs to pay attention to his signs now. _You taste like candy corn! Why this?_

“It’s the purest of Halloween candies. You love it,” Pitch says, pulling Sandy closer and giving his ass a squeeze.

Sandy makes a disgusted face and shakes his head. _I do love you_ , he concedes a moment later, too close to the open front of Pitch’s robe to resist tracing a hand over the muscles there any longer.

“You love me!” Pitch says in delight. He giggles wickedly, something that only Sandy has ever heard him do, and only ever at moments similar to this. “You love me right here on this beach. Right now.”

_You’ll be grumpy about it tomorrow_ , Sandy signs.

“No, I won’t,” Pitch says, worrying away the edge of Sandy’s collar. “Not for long. You’ve got that—that fantastic bathroom. I can leave with no dreamsand on me and my skin even prettier than before.” He laughs again, more breathily than before. “Please, Sandy. Please. You do like my skin, don’t you?” He spreads his robe with a bizarrely innocent lasciviousness and Sandy sighs and smiles fondly at him for a long moment. He nods.

_I wouldn’t want to ruin your Halloween_ , Sandy signs. He leans over and kisses Pitch’s neck before beginning to work on a very publicly visible love bite. The Nightmare King may not be sweet, but to Sandy, no candy’s ever surpassed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #Pitch is not usually a silly and horny drunk#usually he's much more oblique about the fact that he wants Sandy to fuck him into the mattress#it can get frustrating#but then again he's usually much more sensible about the realities of sex on the beach
> 
> tejoxys said: I love this one! Happy drunk Pitch and sober humoring-him Sandy is a lethal combination.
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: omg drunk Pitch is hilarious. I laughed out loud when he yelled at the crab. Poor crabby!
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister:#oh pitch you ridiculous creature#what are we going to do with you#(hopefully in Sandy's case take you home and away from the beach)


End file.
